Print heads employ nozzles to dispense ink when commanded by electronic circuits such as operational amplifiers. One style of print head is a piezo head where voltages applied by the amplifiers to the piezo element of the print head cause ink to dispense from the head and associated nozzle. Current commercial piezo heads have drivers that use a cold switch circuit where there is a high power, high voltage operational amplifier that is located separately from the print head area, and connected typically by a single wire to the print head. This wire carries the waveform that all ink dispensing nozzles utilize. Conventional cold switch designs generally have one pass gate per nozzle to switch a common cold driver bus to the nozzle, where the pass gates are controlled by per-nozzle print data. Pass gates are costly in terms of power, because gate voltages of the pass gate transistor must follow the nozzle driving waveform. Thus, parasitic coupling capacitances from gate to source and drain must be overcome. Such currents should be sufficient for the capacitances and slew rates involved.